bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Infinite Credits
This page lists people and developers who were influential in the making of BioShock Infinite. Irrational Games Ken Levine - Lead Writer and Creative Director Rod Fergusson - Executive Vice President of Development Leonie Manshanden - Vice President of Studio Relations Adrian Murphy - Project Senior Producer Art Team Scott Sinclair - Art Director Shawn Robertson - Animation Director Animation Grant Chang - Lead Animator Matt Boehm - Animator Jim Christopher - Animator Jon Mangagil - Senior Animator Pete Paquette - Senior Animator Shamil Rasizade - Animator Tech Animation Jeremy Carson - Lead Technical Animator Ian Davis - Rigger/Technical Animator Gwen Frey - Senior Technical Animator Asset Modeling Calen Brait - Lead Modeler Chad King - Senior Artist Paul Presley - Artist Laura Zimmermann - Artist Concept Art Jorge Lacera - Lead Concept Artist Mauricio Tejerina - Concept Artist Robb Waters - Senior Character Concept Artist Character Art Gavin Goulden - Lead Character Artist Adam Bolton - Character Artist Effects and Narrative Scripting Stephen Alexander - Lead Effects Artist Jeremy Griffith - Effects Artist Kyle Williams - Narrative Scene Artist Environment Art Jamie McNulty - Lead Environment Artist Steve Allen - Principal Level Builder Charles Bradbury - Level Builder Frank DaPonte - Level Builder Scott Duquette - Senior Environment Artist John Fuhrer - Associate Level Builder Dan Keating - Senior Level Builder Murray Kraft - Level Builder Chad LaClair - Level Builder Brian McNett - Level Builder Mike Snight - Senior Level Builder Tech Art Spencer Luebbert - Technical Artist Design Team Level Design Forrest Dowling - Lead Level Designer Andres Elias Gonzalez Tahhan - Lead Combat Designer Elisabeth Beinke - Level Designer Shawn Elliott - Level Designer Paul Green - Senior Level Designer Patrick Haslow - Level Designer Amanda Jeffrey - Level Designer Steve Lee - Level Designer Albert Meranda - Senior Level Designer Jason Mojica - Level Designer Seth Rosen - Associate Level Designer Francois Roughol - Senior Level Designer James Selen - Level Designer Systems Design Adrian Balanon - Lead Systems Designer Adnan Chatriwala - Associate Systems Designer Alexx Kay - Associate Systems Designer Sean Madigan - Senior Systems Designer Steve McNally - Senior Systems Designer Justin Sonnekalb - Systems Designer Writing Jordan Thomas - Senior Writer Kristina Drzaic - Narrative and Voiceover Coordinator Drew Holmes - Writer Joe Fielder - Writer Andrew Mitchell - Assistant Script Coordinator Production Team Elena Siegman - Senior Producer • Marketing Mike Syrnyk - Producer James Edwards - Associate Producer Ashley Hoey - Assistant Producer Sophie Mackey - Assistant Producer Don Roy - Senior Associate Producer Sarah Rosa - Associate Producer Nicole Sandoval - Associate Producer Mike Soden - Assistant Producer Programming Team Christopher Kline - Technical Director Gameplay Programming John Abercrombie - Lead Gameplay Programmer Tim Austin - Gameplay Programmer Matt Helbig - Gameplay Programmer Erik Irland - Senior Gameplay Programmer Dan Kaplan - Senior Gameplay Programmer Shane Mathews - Gameplay Programmer Iskander Umarov - AI Programmer Nick Raines - AI Programmer Arun Rao - AI Programmer Dan Scholten - Gameplay Programmer Dustin Vertrees - Animation Programmer Technical Programming Steve Ellmore - Lead Technical Engineer Dan Amato - Technical Programmer Steve Anichini - Principal Graphics Programmer Jamie Culpon - Technical Programmer Michael Kraack - Technical Programmer Jeremy Lerner - Technical Programmer Doug Marien - Pricipal Backend Programmer Kristofel Munson - Senior Technical Programmer Ian Pilipski - Senior Technical Programmer Sound Team Scott Haraldsen - Audio Lead Pat Balthrop - Audio Director Jim Bonney - Music Director Dan Costello - VO Scripter Chris Duffey - VO Scripter Jonathan Grover - Associate Technical Sound Designer Dan Johnson - VO Scripter Katie Lafaw - VO Scripter Jonathan Rubinger - VO and Localization Assistant Jeff Seamster - Senior Sound Designer User Interface Team Kate Baxter - UI Programmer Joshua M. Davis - User Experience Designer David Fox - UI Programmer Michael Swiderek - UI Artist Quality Assurance Team Robert Tzong - QA Manager Amanda Cosmos - QA Lead Todd Raffray - QA Lead Tara Voelker - QA Lead Christopher Alberto - Senior QZ Tester Jim Beals - Senior QA Tester Bill Fryer - Senior QA Tester QA Testers *Tim Ahern *Jeremy Almeida *Elizabeth Bergeron *Tyler Caraway *Raymond Corsetti *Charles Dworetz *Chris Fidalgo *Andrew Howard *Patrick Knight *Joshua Luther *Mike McCullough *Chris Moore *Glenn A. Palmer *Alex Scokel *Jason Tocci *Greg Vargas *Husam Al-Ziab *Kyle Allison *Dan Beaulieu *Josh Bjornson *Adam Cohen *Edmond Dubois *Jonny Fawcett *Gage Hackford *Amy Keating *Cassandra Lease *Austin Maestre *Yu Heng Mo *Shelly Njoo *Lorry Rocha *Alex Teebagy *Nicholas Troy *Matt Wetzel Marketing Eric Barker - Interactive Marketing Manager Zoe Brookes - Graphics Designer Bill Gardner - User Experience Specialist Ratana Huot - Online Game Evangelist Jesse Kearns - Associate Brand Manager Dylan Schmidt - Marketing Intern Keith Shetler - Multimedia Specialist Michelle Sinclair - User Experience Consultant Studio Operations Tracy Ryan - Human Resources Manager Alexis Yilmaz - HR Coordinator Shane Smith - IT Director Trever Chapin - Associate Systems Administrator Ray Holbrook - Systems Administrator Rob King - Systems Engineer Mathew Krawczyk - Web Developer Jonathan LoPorto - Operations Manager Kayla Belmore - Administrative Assistant to Rod Fergusson Aisha Coston - Administrative Assistant Ashlee Flagg - Executive Assistant to Ken Levine Tim Sivret - Facilities Coordinator Cast of Characters Troy Baker - Booker DeWitt Courtnee Draper - Elizabeth (Voice) Heather Gordon - Elizabeth (MoCap) Kiff VandenHeuvel - Zachary Hale Comstock Laura Bailey - Lady Comstock Kimberly D. Brooks - Daisy Fitzroy (Voice) Lyndsy Kail - Daisy Fitzroy (MoCap) Oliver Vaquer - Robert Lutece (Voice) Ray Carbonel - Robert Lutece (MoCap) Jennifer Hale - Rosalind Lutece (Voice) Lyndsy Kail - Rosalind Lutece (MoCap) Bill Lobley - Jeremiah Fink Keith Szarabajka - Cornelius Slate Voice Acting Ensemble *Steve Blum *T.C. Carson *Erin Cole *Jesse Corti *Joey D'Auria *Greg Ellis *Daheli Hall *Scott Holst *Brian Kimmet *Matthew Yang King *Yuri Lowenthal *Jim Meskimen *Philip Moon *Elle Newlands *Dina Pearlman *Amanda Philipson *Brent Popolizio *Cindy Robinson *Jeff Seamster *Spike Spencer *Mark Allan Stewart *Faruq Tauheed *Gwendoline Yeo *Patti Yasutake *Anthony Brophy *Vic Chao *Dioni Michelle Collins *Roger Cross *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Robin Atkin Downes *Brad Grusnick *Richard Herd *Neil Kaplan *Arif S. Kinchen *Misty Lee *Tess Masters *Mimi Michaels *Masasa Moyo *Liam O'Brien *Patrick Pinney *Sam Riegel *Lori Rom *T. Ryder Smith *April Stewart *Kaiji Tang *Oliver Vaquer *Kevin Yamada *Catherine Zambri Additional MoCap Acting and Stunts *Courtney Adair *Nick Bishop *Erica Denning *Jose Gutierrez *Jennifer Heinser *Michael Howard *Nicole Hunter *Marcy Lee *Kamasu Livingston *Jon Mangagil *Amanda McKamey *Jose Montesinos *Steve Park *Sari Sabella *Andy Strong *Anthony Tominia *Mike Wang *Cais Wang *Brad Whelan *Joey Armstrong *Cameron Crook *Gil Espanto *Sasha de Guzman *Sharon Her *Winnie Hsieh *Matt Jackson *Shawna-Mara Kaia Lee *Edwin Li *Christina Lowery *Anton Maslennikov *Kiril Mikhaylov *Kurt Osiander *Dennis Ruel *Aaron Teixeira *Paulette Trinh *Bryce Wang *Neely Wang *Maria Zamaniego Music and Score Original Score by Garry Schyman Additional Score by Jim Bonney ;Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Music and Lyrics - Roland Orzabal, Ian Stanley, Chris Hughes *Arranged, Produced, Piano and Vocal Performance - Scott Bradlee ;Girls Just Want to Have Fun *Music and Lyrics - Robert Hazard *Arranged, Produced, Performed by - Jim Bonney ;Fortunate Son *Music and Lyrics - John Fogerty *Vocals - Jessy Carolina *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Shiny Happy People *Music and Lyrics - Bill Berry, Peter Buck, Mike Mills, Michael Stipe *Arrangement - Scott Bradlee *Vocals - Tony Babino *Clarinet - Tom Abbott *Piano - Scott Bradlee *Banjo - Sean Condron *Bass - Adam Kubota *Drums - Allan Mednard *Produced by - Jim Bonney, Scott Bradlee ;God Only Knows *Music and Lyrics - Brian Wilson, Tony Asher *Arrangement - Clay Hine *Performance - A Mighty Wind *Tenor - Paul Saca *Lead - Tim Brooks *Baritone - Clay Hine *Bass - Drew McMillan *Produced by - Jim Bonney, Clay Hine ;Tainted Love *Music and Lyrics - Ed Cobb *Arrangement - Scott Bradlee *Vocals - Miche Braden *Piano - Scott Bradlee *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Scott Bradlee ;After You've Gone *Music and Lyrics - Turner Layton, Henry Creamer *Arrangement - Scott Bradlee *Vocals - Jessy Carolina *Guitar - Sean Condron *Piano - Scott Bradlee *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Scott Bradlee ;Will the Circle Be Unbroken (Choir) *Music and Lyrics - Ada R. Haberschon, Charles H. Gabriel *Arrangement - Marc Lacuesta *Vocal Soloist - Maureen Murphy *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Marc Lacuesta ;Will the Circle Be Unbroken (Elizabeth) *Music and Lyrics - Ada R. Haberschon, Charles H. Gabriel *Vocals - Courtnee Draper *Guitar - Troy Baker *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Ken Levine ;The Easy Winners *Music - Scott Joplin *Piano - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;Solace *Music - Scott Joplin *Piano - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;The Strenuous Life *Music - Scott Joplin *Piano - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;Sunflower Slow Drag *Music - Scott Joplin *Piano - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;Nocturne in E flat major, OP.9 No.2 *Music - Frederic Chopin *Piano - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;We Dwell Here *Music and Lyrics - Mish Conley *Performance - Urban Thunder, Warry Griffin, Mish Conley, Justin Beatty, Thomas Fantasia *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Rory O'More / Saddle the Pony *Fiddle - Rodney Miller *Piano and Accordian - Elvie Miller *Guitar - David Porter *Produced By - Jim Bonney, David Porter ;Just a Closer Walk with Thee *Vocal - Courtnee Draper *Piano - James Edwards *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Wild Prairie Rose *Music and Lyrics - Jessy Carolina *Performance - Ommie Wise *Vocal and Guitar - Jessy Carolina *Fiddle - Noah Harley *Banjo - Mario J Maggio *Bass - Justin Frye *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;The Readiness is All *Music and Lyrics - Jim Bonney, Ken Levine *Performance / Arrangement - Jim Bonney *Additional Vocals - Jeff Seamster, Ashlee Flagg, Sarah Rose, Kayla Belmore *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;The Girl They Call Fitzroy *Music and Lyrics - Ken Levine *Arrangement - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt *Lead Vocal - Charles Dworetz *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Valse Sentimentale *Music - Franz Schubert *Performed and Produced By - Duncan Watt ;Goodnight Irene *Music and Lyrics - Huddy Ledbetter *Performance / Arrangement - Jim Bonney *Lead Vocal - Bill Lobley *Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Canon in D Major *Music - Johann Pachelbel *Performed and Produced By - Jim Bonney ;The Sea Storm *Music - Duncan Watt *Produced By - Jim Bonney, Duncan Watt ;Chinese Court Music (Traditional) *Performed and Produced By - Duncan Watt ;Native Chant *Written, Performed, and Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Toy Polka *Written, Performed, and Produced By - Jim Bonney ;Carousel Waltz *Written, Performed, and Produced By - Jim Bonney Additional Music and Publishers: http://www.bioshockinfinite.com/music Production Babies *Jackson Glanz Abercrombie *Keira Josephine Bonney *Ella Teresa Bryant *Willian "Liam" R. Gardner IV *Maxwell Irland *Sebastian Freeman Kline *Isadora Angela Kraft *Wyatt Jonathan Mangagil *Hugo Shore *Logan Jay Abercrombie *Angus Alfred Bonney *Hadley Michelle Fidalgo *Riley Michael Gardner *Silas Irland *Vivian Hazel Kraft *Kai Santiago Lacera *Madeline Cheslock Murphy *Little Baby Williams From the Team Adrian Balanon - Thanks to my family and friends and for all the pie and doughnuts in all the land. Adrian Murphy - For Janna, my strength and my heart. I love yous. Albert Meranda - For Genevieve Alexander Teebagy - Thanks to my parents for their patience and support through my late work nights. Alexx Kay - I love you, Kestrell! Amanda Jeffrey - To Liz Squad: my mad co-conspirators, believing in our girl when no one else would. Amy Keating - My BFF Janette Klinger Harris now has her name in a video game. Girl loves her games. Andres Elias Gonzalez Thhan - For my parents and for Wendy Arun G. Rao - To my wife Harini, family and friends. I love you all and thanks for being patients! <3 Bill Fryer - Thanks Mom, Dad and Melrose. By the time you read this I might have time to see you! Bill Gardner - Amanda: Sorry you had to read all this to see my thank you. Who's watching the kids? Brian McNett - For Avert and Kason. To the first one of you that sees this, you are my favorite. Cassandra Lease - Thanks to Katie, Liz, Alanya, Dee & my dad. RIP Salem, beloved pet, 1998-2012. Chad King - My family, my strength. It is enough knowing you are out there thinking about me. Chad LaClair - Jennie, ty for the support & sacrifices u made so I could pursue my dream. I love you Charles Bradbury - Special thanks to my wife, Jen, for always supporting me. I love you darling! Charles Dworetz - Born to crunch! <3 family and friends, staging smoke team!! Christopher Alberto - Krystina, I couldn't have done this without your support. Love you & Mason. Chris Duffey - Thank you to my family for all the support and encouragement. Chris Fidalgo - Thx to all my family and friends, from Jonesboro to Fairhaven. For Jess: INFILY A&F Christopher Kline - Zuzana and Sebastian, thank you so much for your love, support and patience. Chris Moore - I really want to thank my family and friends for all of the support they have given me. Daniel Beaulieu - Thanks to everyone who supported me during crunch! I made it! Dan Kaplan - Two quiet coders: Long hours they work apart. I love Leigh Lambert. Dan Keating - I'd like to thank David Cashel for his help with our dogs while working on this title Darren Hatton - Big Thank You to my wife Katrina Hatton for her support and encouragement. Des Shore - Massive love waves to Caroline and Hugo. Hi Haydon and Beth! Don Roy - Mom for renting me NES games and Dad for taking me to the arcade. Love you both. Doug Marien - Thank you Tori for sharing the journey through what was, what is, and what will be. Dylan Schmidt - To the best old bag in the world, Pamela Shadid--dad would be proud of us. Elisabeth Beinke - thanks for all the love and support from my fiance Alex. You're amazing! Erik Irland - Thanks to my wife Jess. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I love you. Evyn Shuley - Shout out to Miller Street Racing, my beautiful girl, tequila and coffee. <3 Coffee. Forrest Dowling - Thank you Jess, for your love and support while I toiled in the video game mines. Francois Roughol - A ma famile, que je ne vois que trop peu, et a ceux que je ne reverrai plus. Frank Daponte - Thank you to my wife Erin who married me despite crunch. Gage Hackford - Thanks to my mom & dad, Rhys, Robin, my patient roommates, & my wonderful friends Gavin Goulden - Special thanks to my wife, Veronica. I love you! Gwen Frey - Congratulations, you reached the end! I hope you had fun. We had a blast making this. Husam Al-Ziab - Much love & thanks to my family, girlfriend, friends, and coffee for their support! Ian Davis - All my love to Betsy, Elijah and Evalena! Coming home to you is the best part of my day! Ian Pilipski - while(gameday){MakeGame();foreach(person in family){person.LoveAndThank();} } James Edwards - Rachel/John, your boy did good. Thank you, Sue. JJ, Stevie, Mikki, BJ, have a Steel James Selen - For my friends, family and fiancé, who support my creativity and tolerate my schedule. Jamie Culpon - Thanks for being there for me through this, Mr. Lion. Hope it's worth the wait. Jamie McNulty - Thanks to my family for all of their support while working on this awesome project. Jason Mojica - Much love to my wife Kristen and my friend Hurg for getting me into Game Design -vivi Jason Tocci - Thanks to family, friends, and especially Genevieve, who is very, very patient. Jeff Seamster - To Erin, Mom & Dad: You have my deepest thanks for your endless love and inspiration Jennie Morse - Chad, thank you for being a supportive and wonderful person. You're my favorite. Jeremy Almeida - Thanks to everyone that helped get me here: Paul and Joy, Mom, Dad, Drew, and Liza. Jeremy Griffith - Thank you so much for playing our game! Especially you, Sarah ;) Jesse Kearns - Thanks to my wife Sarah for supporting a workaholic during this ambitious undertaking Jim Beals - To my former 38 Studios family, this is for you. Jim Bonney - Thanks Nicki, Gemma, Keira, and Angus. I couldn't have done this without you. Joe Fielder - I'd like to thank my incredible wife Ayanna for her love, support, and inspiration. Joel Eschler - Kaylee, you are my soul mate and I love you more than I ever have. Jon Monagagil - Thank you Brie for your love and support! John Abercrombie - Thanks to Tracy for being a wonderful wife and mother. You are the bomb! Jonathan Rubinger - Thanks to ALR, LGR & PCR; Raji, Haley & Shakey; Ward 8s & Pol. You're the best! John-Paul Jones - Helpfully exposing complicated game systems using pretty 2D things. Jonny Fawcett - My shoes hurt. Jordan Thomas - To M, for her eternal patience. Jorge Lacera - Megs, thank you for keeping me inspired by simply being you. Best. Wife. Ever. Joshua Bjornson - Thanks to my family & loving girlfriend Jenn for all the support Joshua M. Davis - "Would you kindly... No seriously, would you?" Justin Mullins - Thanks to my beautiful wife Peta and my superstar girls Tahli and Indica! Justin Sonnekalb - Thanks to my family & beautiful girlfriend for their tireless support. WE DID IT! Katie Lafaw - Thank you to my friends and family who supported me during this process. Love you all! Kayla Belmore - Mom, Maya, Pat, and Family: y'all are the best, thanks for all the love and support Keith Shetler - My Love, thanks for your patience and understanding. Pup, thanks for always waiting. Ken Levine - Mom and Dad, the UTA Bar Mitzvah Boy, the Robot and mostly, my beautiful Bst Friend. Kristina Drzaic - For Dear Ponies, Daring Corgis, Doomed Oysters, and Dean Tate: love and spoons. Kristofel Munson - Im sure it's fine. Kyle Williams - For my Wife and Louie Pee-Paws. The best reward is seeing you each night! Laura Zimmermann - Roses are red/Violets are blue/I made a game, Scotty!/And I did it all for you. Mathi Nagarajan - To my wonderful wife, Janani. Thanks for the love and support. Matt Boehm - All my love and thank-yous to my amazing wife, Ellen, and to my mom and Dad. Matt Helbig - <3 to all my friends 'n family. Streets of Fairlawn represent! I go hard in the paint. Matt Krawczyk - For Vanessa, Beasley & Maggie. For Marty Trachtman, who bought me my first computer. Mauricio Tejerina - Dedicando este videojuego a mi famila y amigos en Leon. España y a mi esposa. Mike McCullough - I don't care if it's cliché. Thanks Mom. Mike Snight - Special thanks to my wife, Ashley, for the amazing support. I love you baby! Mike Syrnyk - To my wife Morgan, thank you for the incredible support. We did it, eh? Michael Kraack - *redacted* will never be a problem again. Murray Kraft - Val, I'll never forget your love and support throughout this adventure. Thank you. Neil Richardson - Thanks to family, friends, the Fusion Slugs, and the LD community for support! Nicholas Troy - I loved the chance to work on this game, so thanks to everyone that made it possible. Nick Raines - Thanks family and friends for being super awesome and very supportive. Nicole Sandoval - Mike Brinker, Thanks for moving accross the country so I could be a part of this. Pat Balthrop - Thank you Mark, Mom, Dad, Elizabeth, and Natalie for your support. I love you guys! Patrick Haslow - Thanks Dad, for my imagination. Patrick Knight - Special thanks to Jill, my parents, and all of my Brothers Paul Green - Love to Liza and to Boston. Paul Presley - There are far, far better things ahead than any we leave behind. Mammon won't cut it. Ratana Huot - Congrats to the Irrational Games team on this great achievement! Now someone pinch me. Rob King - Time is an Illusion. Lunchtime doubly so. Robert Tzong - Thanks for all your support, Mom & Dad. And to Zerlina, whom I couldn't live without. Rod Fergusson - wouldn't be possible without the love of my family. Love ya, love ya! Sarah Rosa - Here's to champagne with corgis, whiskey with writers and coffee with Chrisjack. Scott Duquette - would like a shot of brushotti Scott Haraldsen - Thanks to my wife Shannon and my kids Aidan and Ashley for their love and support! Seth Rosen - Thanks to my family for supporting me through this, FFB for making magic, and dogbee. Shane Mathews - My Wife Rebecca, Mom,Dad,Kelsey,Chad,Chris,Ruth,Toby,Aurora,Ian,Stephen,Richard Ward Shawn Robertson - Thanks to my lovely ladies: Nikki, Zoe, and Ava! Sophie Mackey - To Mum and Dad: I'm proud to be of you. To Owen, I'm glad to be with you. Stephen Alexander - Blu, your infinite patience and irreplaceable love kept me sane, thank you. Steve Ellmore - Leesa Ellmore, Thanks for your support, babe. :-***** Steve Lee - Hope you enjoyed the game! Thank you, and good night. Steven McNally - Ich zeige dir mein Angesicht, Doch du siehst mich nicht. Steve Wenham - Glory to the Fusion Slugs!! Tara Voelker - Thanks hair dye, delivery sushi, my cats, loved ones back home & Max for being there. Tim Ahern - To Kate, because my name wouldn't be here without her love and support. Tim Austin - Using smoke and mirrors to do the impossible. Trever Chapin - To my wife and three girls, thank you for the love, support and patience! I love you Zoe Brookes - Thank you for always supporting me Chad, and Jayme, thank you for the push. Irrational Special Thanks *2K Games *Access PR *Michael Aguocha *AMD *Audiokinetic *Avatar Studios, NYC *Peter Bateman *Boris Batkin *Dan Black *Dan Blessinger *Big Solutions *Christoph Birkhold *Ellen Boehm *Gemma and Keira Bonney *Colin Branch *Emily Brinkert *John Bulevich *The Bunker Studios, NYC *Mackenzie Van Camp *Bryan Carol *Chatter Inc *Tai Chen *Josh Colby *Aaron Contreras *Kevin Cordy *Carlos Cuello *Chris Czechowski *Tim Davies *Digital Surgeons *Chelsea Douglas *DSonic *Epic Games *Mark Engleman *Joseph Faulstick *Fred Fierst *Tim Franklin *FXVille *Amanda Gardner *Jon Gardner *Beck Gerritsen *Kenny Goshgarian *Chad Gowey *Dave Grenewetzki *Human Head Studios *Stephen Hill *Naty Hoffman *Intel *Iron Galaxy Studios *Jerome Jacob *KD&E *Matt Kinzelman *Kiefer Kuah *Ryan Lancaster *David Larsson *Katelyn Lavallee *Clint Levijoki *Ben Lo *Sean MaKenzie *Layla Mah *Chris McCrimmons *Jeff McGann *Kayla McNellie *Carmen Mejia *Mix One Studios, Boston *NaturalMotion *NECA *Scott Nelson *Donald Norbury *nVidia Developer Support Team *Eric Oddey *Edward Orman *Jeff Paquette *Petrol Advertising *Dr. Joana Popescu *RAD Game Tools *Christopher Remo *Jose Rivera *Robotic Arm Software *Ross Round *Greg Roussel *Scaleform Corporation *Sean Scholten *Sitelines *Ryan Sivret *Garret Smith *Sound Emporium, Nashville *Malika Sundaramorthy *Penelope Sweetser *Joey Tavano *Timegate Studios *Kelly Tofte *Tri0viz *Turbine *Valve *Eduardo Vasconcellos *Chris Vrisen *Scott Webster *Jordan Weisman *Ethan Yichen Wang *Nathan Wood *Alex Yip *Zack Youngren *2K Marin *Jeff Addonizio *Gabe Ahn *Ian Allison *Ant Bear *Autodeask *Corey Banks *Kirk Bezio *Nicholas Bidron *Blur *Blind Squirrel Games *Brady Games *Mike Brinker *Andrew Brokert *Clint Bundrick *Karl Burdack *Maya Carter *Jon Chey *Eric Cole *John D. Cook *Timothy Cooper *Sean Cordy *Eric Cruz *Darkside Game Studios *Dark Horse *Stephanie Day *Elvin Diaz-Bock *Faheem Dinalth *James Michael Dooley *Jake Drobowiecki *Mike Ebner *Mahyar Eftekhar *Excello Recording, NYC *Ben Feder *Hugh Falk *Jakob Fioole *Marc Fletcher *Phil Frechette *G-Net *Jason Gardner *Steve Gaynor *Joshua Goldstein *Adam Goss *Geoffrey Graves *Matt Grenewetzki *Dorian Hart *Teresa Hnecke *Michael Hlavac *Kent Hudson *Andrew James *Chad Joiner *Brian Karis *Veronics Keddy *Davee Lang *Dave Lennon *Patrick Lipo *Przemyslaw Machan *Owen Macindoe *Claude Marais *Angy McGann *Zak McClendon *Joe McDonagh *Collin Moore *Julian Murdoch *Jonathan Newman *Shane Newton *nVidia *Ryan Oddey *Justin Pappas *Jonathan Peters *Julien Pireaud *Juan Pizarro *POP Sound, LA *Derrick Pyle *Harini Rao *Renegade PR *Amanda Rubright *Michael Schwartz *Mike Schifino *Greg Seegert *Jonathan Singh *Catie Sivret *Mike Skolones *Martin Slater *Jake Solomon *Phil Speer *Kenneth Strickland *Jeff Sullivan *Tynan Sylvester *Lida Tang *Treehouse *Trailerpark *Nick Tropeano *Ubisoft Montreal *Cris Velasco *Max Voelker *Ellie Wary *Travis Welsh *Marshall William *Hongyou Xiong *Stephen Zhang 2K Australia Art Team Lorne Brooks - Lead Animator Christian Martinez - Lead Level Architect Jamie O'Toole - Lead Artist Chris Chaproniere - Concept Artist Mark Comedoy - Senior Animator Stefan Doetschel - Senior Level Arcitect Brendan George - Senior Character Artist Darren Hatton - Environment Artist James Sharpe - Senior FX Artist Cory Spooner - Technical Artist Design Team Jonathan Pelling - Creative Director Geoff Field - Lead Level Designer Chris Garnier - Senior Level Designer Andrew 'Ant' Orman - Senior Designer Evyn Shuley - Senior Designer Programming Team Adam Boyle - Technical Director Adam Bryant - Senior Engine Programmer Weicheng Fang - Senior Engine Programmer Chris Fowler - Senior Gameplay Programmer Paul Geerts - Senior Graphics Programmer Sam Lee - Backend Programmer Michelle McPartland - AI Programmer Neil Richardson - Engine Programmer Production Team Joel Eschler - Associate Producer Sound Team Justin Mullins - Lead Audio Designer Des Shore - Audio Designer User Interface Team John-Paul Jones - Senior UI Artist Studio Operations Anthony Lawrence - Studio General Manager Gareth Walters - ITC Systems Manager Callan O'Donohoe - Systems Administrator Clarrissa Jamali - Business Manager Quality Assurance Steve Wenham - QA Coordinator Andrew Downing - QA Tester 2K Australia Special Thanks *David Beswick *Tamara Sempt Orman Additional Development Additional Animation *Steve Bodnar *Kevin Worth *Sean Danyi *David Peng *John Beauchemin *John Malaska *2K China *Plastic Wax *Lydia Hall *Nick Taylor *Colin Knueppel *Jack Ebensteiner *ADIA Digital Art Co., LTD. *Liquid Development *Virtuos Additional Art *Nate Wells *Tyler West *Exis, LLC *Dan Milligan *Streamline Studios *Shaddy Safadi *Claire Hummel *Simeon Wilkins Additional Technical Animation *Lauren Dominique *Brian Pai *Emily Fietz Additional Design *Robert Hallwood *Ted Halsted *Chris Rhinehart *Robert Howard Additional FX *Noa Kapuni-Barlow *Lindsay Ruiz *Joe Olson *John Scrapper Additional Level Building *Tuan Tran Additional Modeling *Jeremy Brown *Bridget McCarthy *Randy Redetzke *Joshua Stubbles *Tristan Kernagis *Hung Nguyen *Trystan Snodgrass *Ash Welch Additional Narative Scripting *Jeremy Baldwin Additional Executive Production *Timothy Gerritsen Additional Production *Jennie Morse *Rich Pelletier *Kyle Allard Additional Programming *Ian Bond *Matt Cmpbell *Matthew Fawcett *Kevin Guran *Kyle Hayward *Richard Jobling *Damian Isla *Chris Keyser *Paul MacArthur *Iain McManus *Luke Mordarski *Jason Neal *John Plou *Dan Roberts *Brian Rouleau *Joseph Somins *Mark Wesley *Darryl Wisner *David Beswick *Mike Bowman *Ben Driehuis *Dave Forrest *Qin Hu *Jesse Johnson *Jeffrey Joyce *Darren Lafreniere *Daniel Lamb *Andrew Massari *Nate Mefford *Mathi Nagarajan *Giovanni Pasteris *Jason Richardson *Daniel Selnick *Ryan Smith *Mike Winfield *Rowan Wyborn Additional Sound *Simon Amarasingham *Brett Aptiz *Michael Carter *Khai Meng Au Yeong *Kemal Amarasingham *Nathan Berla-Shulock *Nick Vecellio Additional UI *Mary Yovina *Ben Driehuis Additional Writing *Kristina Drzaic *Rhianna Pratchett Published by 2K Games SK Games is a Division of 2K, a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. 2K Publishing Christoph Hartmann - President David Ismailer - Chief Operating Officer Greg Gobbi - Senior Vice President, Product Development John Chowanec - Vice President, Product Development Josh Atkins - Vice President, Creative Development Kate Kellogg - Vice President, Studio Operations Naty Hoffman - Vice President of Technology Melissa Miller - Executive Producer Nico Bihary - Senior Producer Michael Kelly - Associate Producer Shawn Watson - Associate Producer Ben Holschuh - Production Assistant Anton Maslennikov - Production Assistant Additional 2K Production Support Lulu LaMer - Senior Producer Jack Scalici - Director of Creative Production Chad Rocco - Director of Creative Production Josh Orellana - Manager of Creative Production Kaitlin Bleier - Creative production Coordinator William Gale - Creative Production Assistant David Washburn - Motion Capture Supervisor Steve Park - Motion Capture Coordinator Anthony Tominia - Motion Capture Lead Integrator Jose Gutierrez - Senior Motion Capture Specialist Gil Espanto - Motion Capture Specialist Jen Antonio - Motion Capture Specialist Nick Bishop - Motion Capture Systems Technician Jacob Hawley - Director of Technology David Sullivan - Senior Architect Louis Ewens - Online Systems Architect Dale Russell - Network Engineer Adam Lupinacci - Online Engineer Ben Kvalo - PD Operations Coordinator Sarah Anderson - Senior Vice President, Marketing Matt Gorman - Vice President, Marketing Matthias Wehner - Vice President, International Marketing Nik Karlsson - North America Brand Manager Phil McDaniel - Associate Product Manager Ryan Jones - Director of Public Relations, North America Brian Roundy - PR Manager Jennifer Heinser - PR Coordinator Jackie Truong - Director, Marketing Production Ham Nguyen - Marketing Production Assistant Lesley Zinn Abarcar - Art Director, Marketing Christopher Maas - Senior Graphic Designer Gabe Abarcar - Web Director Keith Echevarria - Web Designer Tom Bass - Director of Social Media and Consumer Relations David Eggers - Community Manager Kenny Crosbie - Video Editor Jeff Spoonhower - Video Editor Michael Howard - Associate Video Editor Doug Tyler - Associate Video Editor Renee Ward - Marketing Project Manager Peter Welch - Vice President, Legal Dorian Rehfield - Director of Operations Mike Salmon - Director of Researc hand Planning Xenia Mul - Licensing/Operations Specialist Richelle Ragsdell - Director of Partnerships, Promotions & Licensing Dawn Burnell - Marketing Manager, Partner Relations Josh Viloria - Assistant Manager, Partner Relations Ilana Budanitsky - Senior Channel Marketing Manager Marc McCurdy - Channel Marketing Manager Jordan Limor - User Testing Coordinator Samantha Reinert - User Testing Assistant 2K Quality Assurance Alex Plachowski - Vice President, Quality Assurance Grant Bryson - Quality Assurance Test Manager (Projects) Alexis McMullen - Quality Assurance Test Manager (Support Team) Doug Rothman - Quality Assurance Test Manager (Support Team) Casey Coleman - Lead Tester Nathan Bell - Lead Tester (Support Team) Scott Sanford - Lead Tester (Support Team) Will Stanley - Lead Tester (Support Team) Adam Klingensmith - Senior Tester Josh Lagerson - Senioor Tester Justin Waller - Senior Tester Marc Perret - Senior Tester Matt Newhouse - Senior Tester Ruben Gonzalez - Senior Tester Quality Assurance Team *Bill Lanker *Chad Cheshire *Chris Adams *Dale Bertheola *David Benedict *Jason Kolesa *Jeffrey Schrader *Jeremy Pryer *Jeremy Thompson *John Dickerson *Luis Nieves *Nick Chavez *Noah Ryan-Stout *Shane Coffin *Adrian Montoya *Alexander Carracino *Alex Jacobson *Alex Weldon *Aman Wali *Amanda Hoehn *Amanda Kiefer *Andrew Haymes *Angela Berry *Ashley Fountaine *Athena Abdo *Antonio Monteverde-Talarico *Benjamin Porter *Bruno Dueker *Brent Kiddoo *Christopher Duplessis *Christopher Hartstein *Dan Kurtz *Daniel Saffron *Danielle Burcky *Devin Reiche *Dibiansi Omerigbo *Dustin Redmon *Eric Ferbrache *Erin Sears *Evan Lacey *Evan Lobenstein *Francisco Ludena *Helmo Cardenas *Irma Ward *James Elrick *Jared Shipps *Jessica Maciejewski *Jessica Wolff *Joel Brink *Joel Youkhanna *Joseph Howard *Joycelyn Minor *Kara Boyd *Keith Leopold *Kevin Skorcz *Laura Jolly *Laura Portner *Leela Townsley *Marco Zamora *Mark Sagun *Megan Lagerson *Meghan House *Michael Yarsulik *Nicholas Avina *Nickolas Ross *Patrick McDonnell *Patrick Thomsen *Pele Henderson *Rey Carmier *Riley Gravatt *Robert Hornbeck *Robert Klempner *Robert Meeks *Robert Warren *Ryan Walter *Samuel O. Smith *Sean Alston *Steve Yun *Thomas St. Clair *Travis Van Essen *William Schoonover 2K QA Special Thanks *Merja Reed *Edie Visco *Travis Rowland *Davis Krieghoff *Kendell Rogers *Rick Shawalker *Lori Durrant *Chris Jones *Todd Ingram *Casey Ferrell 2K International Neil Ralley - General Manager Sian Evans - International Marketing Manager Warner Guinee - Senior International Product Manager Markus Wilding - Senior Director PR, International Sam Woodward - Assistant International PR Manager Megan Rex - Assistant International PR Executive Martin Moore - International Digital Marketing Manager 2K International Product Development Sajjad Majid - International Producer Scott Morrow - International Production Nathalie Mathews - Localization Manager Arsenio Formoso - Assistant Localization Manager External Localization Teams *Around the World *Synthesis Iberia *Synthesis International Srl *Coda Entertainment GmbH Localization toos and support provided by XLOC Inc. Localized audio production provided by Liquid Violet 2K International Quality Assurance Jose Minana - Localization QA Supervisor Wayne Boyce - Mastering Engineer Alan Vincent - Mastering Technician Oscar Pereira - Localization QA Project Lead Luigi Di Domenico - Localization QA Lead Karim Chrif - Localization QA Lead Florian Genthon - Senior Localization QA Technician Fabrizio Mariani - Senior Localization QA Technician Jose Olivares - Senior Localization QA Technician Elmar Schubert - Senior Localization QA Technician Localization QA Technicians *Andrea De Luna Romero *Christopher Funke *Emilie Pelade *Harald Raschen *Javier Vidal *Sergio Accettura *Carine Freund *Cristina La Mura *Enrico Sette *Iris Loison *Pablo Menendez *Stefan Rossi Localization Design Team *James Crocker *Tom Baker 2K International Team *Agnes Rosique *Ben Lawrence *Bernardo Hermoso *Chris Jennings *Diana Freitag *Erica Denning *Jean-Paul Hardy *Karen C.M. Teo *Matt Roche *Diana Tan *Olivier Troit *Sandra Melero *Solenne Antien *Alan Moore *Ben Seccombe *Chau Doan *Dan Cooke *Dominique Connolly *Jan Sturm *Jesus Sotillo *Lieke Mandemakers *Natalie Gausden *Richie Churchill *Simon Turner *Stefan Eder *Yannick Lapalu Take-Two International Operations *Anthony Dodd *Rickin Martin *Phil Anderton *Denisa Polcerova *Martin Alway *Nisha Verma *Robert Willis 2K Asia Karen Teo - Asia Marketing Director Diana Tan - Asia Marketing Manager Chris Jennings - Asia Product Manager Yosuke Yano - Localization Manager Yasutaka Arita - Localization Assistant Take-Two Asia Operations *Eileen Chong *Chermine Tan *Veronica Khuan Take-Two Asia Business Development *Julian Corbett *Ellen Hsu *Satoshi Kashiwazaki *Andrew Donovan *Henry Park *Fumiko Okura 2K China Quality Assurance Zhang Xi Kun - QA Manager Steve Manners - QA Supervisor Chu Jin Dan - Localization QA Project Lead Zhu Jian - Localization QA Project Lead Shen Wei - Localization QA Project Lead Li Sheng Qiang - Localization QA Project Lead Quality Assurance Team *Yang Liu *Zhao Xiao Xu *Yi Wei *Cao Yi *Luo Xiao Long *Zhang Qi Nan *Guo Wen Jie *Zuo Jun Mastering and IT Support *Zhao Hong Wei *Zhang Qing He 2K Special Thanks *Strauss Zelnick *Seth Krauss *Davic Cox *Take-Two Digital Sales Team *Siobhan Boes *Alan Lewis *Christopher Fiumano *Jenn Kolbe *Greg Gibson *Take-Two Legal Team *Jonathan Washburn *David Boutry *Ryan Dixon *Juan Chavez *Gail Hamrick *Sharon Hunter *Michele Shadid *Chris Borders *Kenya Sancristobal *Megan McGlennen *Oliver Hall *Access PR *Renegade PR *Petrol Advertising *KD&E *Technicolor Game Sound Services *Morgan Gerhard *David Walsh *Phil Brewster *Dutch Hill *Daniel Khim *Emma Weston *Kevin Rittner *Tom Hays *Erin Reilly *Susie Boyajan *Panda Game Manufacturing *Citius *Christopher Dare *Opeus Artz *Plaid Hat Games *Lakshya Digital *Karl Slatoff *Jordan Katz *Take-Two Sales Team *Take-Two Channel Marketing Team *Hank Diamond *Daniel Einzig *Pedram Rahbari *2K IS Team *Digital Surgeons *G-Net *Blur *Trustwave's SpiderLabs *Trailerpark *Sitelines *Chatter Inc *NECA *Dark Horse *Brdy Games *Treehouse *Big Solutions *Julian Murdoch *Corey Banks *Ant Bear *Jared Potter *Mix One Studios, Inc. *David Porter *Nick Velluccio *Megan Lutz *Michael Ennis *Quinn Wilson *Adam Veaner *POP Sound *Kevin McAlpine *Kyle Krajewski *Nick Bozzone *Michael Miller *Idea Planet *Trailer Park *Patch Together *Glitch *Cook + Becker Category:Real-World Category:BioShock Infinite